


A Rainbow Colored Dream

by GenghisSwan



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenghisSwan/pseuds/GenghisSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaede takes Mizuki out on a sweet summer date for the day before spending a sensual night in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rainbow Colored Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written in a long time and my first work posted here and after all the on and off working with bouts of inspiration I finally have something I'm proud of and hope you enjoy reading! A

Mizuki fixed the bow sitting in the center of her chest and gave a quick sigh of relief before closing her eyes and quickly opening them again, shooting her hand next to her eye in a peace sign and giving herself a practice smile before patting down her outfit one last time. She wore a white sleeveless buton-up shirt, with frilled ends on her shoulder to go with her knee length blue skirt. Finishing up her look by pulling her hair back in her signature ponytail she gave herself one more nod of personal approval before making her way back into her bedroom.  
She picked up her vibrating phone from the nightstand aside her bed, checking all the text messages she had received in quick succession from one another. Each of them was from Kaede starting with the first from eight minutes ago:

“Are you ready? I’m waiting outside!”

“How about now?”

“Are you ready now?”

“This wait is becoming too heavy to bear on my own.”

“Please come wake me up when you come outside, thank you.”

Mizuki laughed to herself as she dropped her phone in her purse and turned off the remaining lights in her apartment in her way off, this was typical Kaede behavior. She hurried her pace of walking outside and down the stairs from the side of the apartment into the parking lot. As expected, Kaede was in fact sleeping in her car just as she said, hands crossed over her chest in a funeral like position. Of course, she always did only take seconds to fall asleep after all.

***

“Kaede, we’ve been driving forever where are you taking me today?” Their roles in impatience had switched extremely quickly as Mizuki’s naturally childish behavior is always awaiting every chance it could to get out, and being trapped inside of a car was always it’s favorite place to run free.

“We’re almost there I can’t spoil the surprise so close.”

“You said that an hour ago! Do you even know where you’re going?” Mizuki pouted childishly as she turned the cars airvents toward her and leaned back in her seat, adjusting her sunglasses and beginning to tap her foot restlessly. Kaede let out a light chuckle at the woman sitting beside her shifting around relentless as they went on.

“I know where we’re going don’t worry! We won’t be getting lost either, I’ve got my cardentials on this trip all clear!” Kaede let her pun settle for the moment to an extremely unamused Mizuki before continuing on, “It’s a very good thing you’re already in the mood for our plans today.” She teased Mizuki, leading to a much larger pout crawling onto her face before Kaede extended her left arm to touch Mizuki’s thigh and reassure her “We really are almost there I mean it! Don’t worry.”

Mizuki’s guard lowered as the soft touch of her girlfriend’s hand was always enough to make her feel like melting inside, at the very least times like these were always fun for her to see Kaede trying to treat her to dates like this. She let go of her sullen look and put her hand over the other woman’s, interlocking their fingers together as she gently closed her eyes to enjoy the moment.  
Pulling into the parking lot Mizuki’s eyes had become gleaming and full of life as she found herself banging her hands on Kaede’s side as she drove around in what seemed like circles trying to find any place to park, it surely was summer after all.

***

“You really listened to me! I can’t believe you brought me to an aquarium! Aaaahhh!” Mizuki squealed as she was almost jumping out of her shoes with her step she took towards the aquarium in front her, pulling Kaede along by the hand the entire time. Kaede tried to keep up with her pace but felt herself being dragged along like a small child taking a large dog for a walk. Mizuki’s grip around her arm was strong as ever, she planned this day since summer had begun but had no idea it would mean this much to Mizuki.

“I can’t believe you’d take me here Kaede! How did you know I never got to go to one before? Do you just have special mind reading abilities?”

“Fufu, you’re always transparent enough to let me see everything.” Kaede teased back, not wanting to mention that the more Mizuki drank by the night the more she would begin to whine about her lost youth that was nothing like she got to see on television.

The couple made their way in line for the entrance and plotted out their plan of action on the map of everything that they wanted to see throughout the day while waiting, with Kaede holding the aquarium guide in her hand to prevent Mizuki’s vibrating from accidentally ripping it. Her absolute excitement was that to rival a dog seeing its owner after days at work, chomping at the bit to seize today to the fullest.  
As the two finally entered the large building before them the blazing heat from outside had been replaced by a shocking cold chill coming from the cool interior of the aquarium. The two walked together holding each other tightly as Mizuki’s eyes lit up and gleamed at the sight of even the smallest fish in any tank. 

Their day filled up inside the cold and welcoming slice of the world’s oceans that surrounded them. The two of them quickly found their ways to see their favorite animals, catching sights of large sea turtles, walking through long tunnels with hands held tight as they observed sharks above and below one another. Mizuki found nothing she could not get excited over whether it was a large sunfish, seahorses, octopi, or even a small tank of clownfish all of them made her want to jump for joy.

Kaede snuck out her phone from her purse and took every opportunity she could to take pictures of her beautiful girlfriend, she let herself give a loving smile with each one as Mizuki found herself to be too distracted to even notice. She loved seeing Mizuki like this, she always tried so hard to let herself appear and act much younger than she was that she never seemed to realize that simply letting herself act without realizing is what gave her most of her charm.

“Kaede are you-“ Mizuki began to ask her as she turned around and saw Kaede hiding a smile behind her phone as she gave a quiet chuckle and blush as Mizuki’s expression turned from pure joy to embarrassment. “How long have you been taking pictures of me! You didn’t tell me what if my hair looks bad at the angles you took them at!”

“Wouldn’t you like to know, fufufu…” Kaede teased as she held her phone away from Mizuki’s hand that shot out like a snake trying to grab its prey before closing the gap between them and planting a kiss on Mizuki’s lips and bringing her into a loving embrace between them.

“Kaede! You can’t just shock me like that, we’re in public you know!”

“Hehe, sorry Mizuki I guess I really couldn’t halibut.” Kaede quipped back at Mizuki who began to laugh more than the usual toward her puns before raising up the aquarium guide beside their faces and leaning back in to kiss Kaede tenderly in return.

“Not acting so koi about our relationship anymore are we?”

Mizuki let down the paper guide beside them and sighed audibly, “Kaede that isn’t even a salt water fish.”

***

Following their date out at the aquarium, the two decided that enough of their time had been spent in public and chose to spend the rest of the night in Kaede’s apartment sharing in their favorite activity: drinking. They shared a small table in her apartment propped up by a curtained window and lit by a small candle that made it seem more eloquent than its reality. Their conversation drifted from talk about what they enjoyed during the day, how much they thought of one another, and finally to drunken innuendoes and Kaede flirting as if she had just met Mizuki in a bar.

“Miiiiiiizzzzuuukkiii you just look so cute in that skirt, but you know what? I thiiiiiiiiiink you’d look a lot better with it on my floor.” Kaede had completely moved from her original seat to sitting front facing on Mizuki’s lap. She teased her hand along Mizuki’s chest and trailed down to her waist, casually fiddling with her belt as she let her alcohol soaked breathe warm her lovers neck. Mizuki felt her body heating up from the neck down, as she took it upon herself to plant kisses on Kaede’s neck in return and had slide her eyes under the shirt she was wearing. The two both retracted from their close embrace to look at one another’s hot red faces.

“Oh my god, I love you so fucking much-“ before Mizuki could go on a long winded but romantic rant her mouth was locked with Kaede’s as she stole her breathe away with a longwinded kiss. Mizuki’s eyes closed and she began to wiggle in pleasure as she felt their two tongues intertwine in each other’s mouths, going back and forth passionately as her hands felt their way up Kaede’s back, unhooking her bra before parting their kiss. A trail of sweet saliva still connected the two as Kaede leaned her body back and extended her arms upward to allow the woman below her to remove her shirt.  
“Fufu, do you like what you see? It’s so embarrassing if you stare too long Miiiizuuuukkiiiii!” Kaede teased as she took advantage of her overheated girlfriend and sloppily went about unbuttoning the shirt she had been wearing. She gave a mischevious giggle as she went in for another kiss, pushing Mizuki’s arms back to let her shirt fall off as she also went about unhooking the other woman’s bra in return, quickly tossing it aside and basking in the sight of her exposed breasts. “Muuuch better!”

Mizuki felt her body boiling at the touch, she wanted this moment to never end of being able to do absolutely anything she could want with Kaede. Her skin felt immaculate to the touch as her hands ran up her sides and wrapped around her shoulders to pull her body closer in. Mizuki’s tongue slipped out of her mouth and teased Kaede’s bare nipple, tracing around in circles before moving her whole mouth onto her breast. She savored the taste of beloved as she took her right breast in hand and attuned her motions of her mouth as Kaede moaned in pleasure, resisting her urge to rear back by grabbing the back of Mizuki’s head and pushing herself even closer to her partner.

The heat surrounding Mizuki’s head had become almost unbearable in the most inticing way possible, she felt her own spit drool down in the breaths she took from sucking on Kaede’s breasts, feeling her hands around her and being completely encased by the woman she loved was like a moment in heaven for her. After tiring her mouth out she slowly let her mouth drift from Kaede’s breast as she looked up and found herself breathless again in another tender kiss from above. As their lips released each other once more she felt Kaede’s legs slowly begin to slide off of her lap, the woman sitting on her slowly moving back and holding onto the table behind her for help balancing. Kaede gave a smile that looked as sweet as she could give but in this situation she was only asking for so much more with it. Mizuki composed herself, tossing aside the belt that was holding up her blue skirt to the side before takin a shaky step.

Kaede playfully gave a light chase to her girlfriend into their bedroom, pulling down the skirt Mizuki had been wearing and quickly removing her own as Mizuki climbed onto the bed on her hands and knees. Her movements where quickly followed by Kaede, who shocked Mizuki by pressing her warm face against Mizuki have extended rear. “Mmmmm you always feel so nice back here Mizukiiiiiiii…” Kaede moaned as she began to rub the sides of Mizuki’s ass with her hand before pressing her face harder into the white panties in front of her. She inhaled deeply with her nose and began to moan lightly as she let her hands slowly guide the white cloth in front of her lower and lower.

“May I?”

Kaede didn’t even have to ask, she would be helping herself to a girlfriend who was more than willing to let her have her any way that she wanted. Before going any lower to the prize, she let her tongue explore the skin around Mizuki’s ass, licking up sweat and making her tremble the closer she got. Finally ready to let herself enjoy the night fully, Kaede pried Mizuki’s two ass cheeks apart, giving a small glimpse of light to her asshole. The slightly wrinkled and brown skin around her sensitive orifice was enough to make Kaede begin to drool as she first took a whiff of her girlfriend’s most intimate part before allowing herself to tongue the outer area of her asshole. Mizuki immediately moaned in pleasure and shock as Kaede’s tongue traced circles around her asshole before slowly sliding itself inside.

Mizuki’s body trembled from the inside out with every movement of Kaede’s tongue inside her. Kaede had her at her full control, while her tongue reached deep inside of her, her fingers had also found their way around Mizuki’s clitoris, syncing in tune with her tongue and making Mizuki’s knees begin to shape as she pushed her weight back onto Kaede, pressing her ass more heavily onto her face. Kaede let out an audible moan of pleasure as she absolutely adored every inch of Mizuki, with a special affection for her ass. Mizuki grasped at the sheets as Kaede’s motions on her clitoris became more and more rapid, going faster than she had before and letting the fingers of her other hand slowly slip into her dripping wet vagina. With Kaede’s tongue and fingers both going inside of her Mizuki began to let out half-held back screams of pleasure as she bowed her sweat covered head down and pressed harder back onto her lover.

Mizuki could feel her body about to give in from the overload of sensations that wrapped her entire lower body, at this moment nothing seemed to matter at all and in her mind everything seemed to go blank besides this amazing feeling. She let out a long and spit drenched moan as she felt her body give into bliss before letting herself go limp and lying face down on the bed. She took deep slow breaths to let herself calm down after all that had just transpired, she smiled as she felt Kaede’s hand trace up her spine and her body move alongside her. As she turned on her side to give her lover a grateful kiss before burying her head on Kaede’s shoulder and telling her how much she loved her. Upon pulling back to take a view of her face she was met with a pout that Kaede sported many times when she was not fully satisfied, one that slowly twisted into an extremely sensual smile.

“Ohhhhhhhhh, you didn’t think we could skip to just cuddling right after all that could we? I haven’t had my own fun yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much again for reading through this! This is my first fic in a long while as said before and the first time I've gone out and written such a long and drawn out sex scene but there is always a first time for everything. I am would really like to hear any thoughts you have on it, if you loved it or think something could be done better it is all appreciated!


End file.
